L'amour vu par Mark Sloan
by Addison-LA
Summary: OS sur les pensées de Mark à la fin de la saison 3, peu avant le départ d'Addison pour LA.


Ma vie était parfaite… chemin tout tracé… le chirurgien plasticien le plus renommé de toute la côte Est… brillant chirurgien dont le succès auprès des femmes n'est plus à démontrer… parce que je suis un bel homme, c'est un fait, et je ne dis pas çà pour me venter… enfin, pour être tout à fait honnête, je dois bien avouer que j'en suis fier… en réalité, je suis tout autant fier de ma réussite professionnelle que de mon physique…et j'en joue auprès des femmes… ma devise est la suivante: « Une femme, Une nuit… et demain est un jour nouveau »… ne jamais se laisser prendre au jeu des sentiments… l'amour est une faiblesse que je me suis toujours interdit de connaître… pour être le meilleur!… parce que j'ai vu trop de camarade de fac rater leurs examens ou abandonner par amour, quelle connerie!… Ah! La fac… des années merveilleuses… c'est à cette période où j'ai réalisé que l'amour nous pousse à faire des choses ridicules… cependant, j'avoue que certains y arrive… je veux dire à conjuguer amour et réussite… mon meilleur ami de fac, Derek Shepherd, ce mec a réussit à avoir la plus jolie fille du campus… Addison Montgomery… je peux vous assurer qu'elle en jette cette nana… déjà à l'époque de la fac, une vrai bosseuse qui sait se lâcher quand il le faut… en fait, j'avais tenté ma chance mais elle n'avait d'yeux que pour Derek… le veinard!… et ils y sont arrivés… nous sommes devenus les trois meilleurs amis… j'ai été le témoin de Derek le jour de leur mariage… je m'en rappel comme si c'était hier… Addison était splendide, toute vêtue de blanc, les cheveux ramassés dans un chignon qui laissait retomber quelques mèches ondulées… on aurait dit un ange… une vraie beauté… je me souvient surtout du sourire qui irradiait son visage pendant qu'elle s'avançait jusque l'hôtel… Derek et elle ne se lâchaient pas du regard, ils étaient vraiment amoureux… c'était vraiment très beau à voir… et sans oublier qu'il y avait de très belles nanas à ce mariage!… puis ils sont partis un mois en lune de miel… un mois de solitude sans mes amis… c'est à ce moment là où je me suis rendu compte que j'avais besoin d'eux… je me sentais affreusement seul durant cette période… mes amis me manquaient, du moins c'est ce que je pensais à l'époque…puis les années ont passées… chacun dans notre domaine, nous avons réussis…Derek est devenu l'un des meilleurs neurochirurgiens, Addie, la meilleure chirurgienne néonatal et moi le meilleur chirurgien plasticien…et en plus de cela, nous avions réussis à intégrer le même hôpital à New York… nous ne nous sommes jamais séparé depuis notre rencontre sur les bancs de la fac… tout nous prédisposait à un avenir des plus heureux… et pourtant, la vie nous réserve parfois de drôle de choses…

L'amour est une chose bizarre vous savez, on a beau croire que l'on peut y échapper, il arrive que çà nous tombe dessus sans qu'on le voit arriver… c'est ce qui m'est arrivé… j'ai toujours fais attention à ne pas tomber dans le piège mais jamais je n'avais prévu que çà serait venu sournoisement.. j'étais tombé amoureux… moi, Mark Sloan!… je m'en suis rendu compte un jour comme un autre… elle sortait de chirurgie… elle venait de perdre un enfant d'à peine un an… jamais je ne l'avais vu aussi triste…c'est pourtant courant de perdre des patients mais ce petit garçon, elle y tenait… elle avait passée des heures à son chevet…c'était un enfant orphelin et elle ne voulait pas le laisser seul… elle s'était beaucoup trop investie émotionnellement, je lui avais dis de se méfier, qu'il n'était pas stable, qu'il avait peu de chance de s'en sortir… mais elle y croyait… et quand le moment est venu de déclarer son décès, elle avait la voix tremblante… du haut de la galerie, je l'observais, j'assistais à cette opération perdue d'avance… je savais où elle irait se réfugier après cet échec douloureux… sur le toit de l'hôpital, elle avait pris l'habitude de s'y réfugier dès qu'elle n'allait pas bien… je l'ai rejoint quelques minutes après l'avoir vu monter… elle était en pleurs… c'est à cet instant précis que j'ai su que je l'aimais… j'aimais Addison, mon amie, le femme de Derek, mon meilleur ami… je me suis détesté en découvrant mes sentiments… quel ami peut désirer la femme de son pote?… mais les sentiments étaient là et je n'avais strictement rien fais pour cela… elle m'avait charmé malgré elle… je m'étais laissé prendre au jeu de l'amour bien malgré moi… mais en réalité, en y repensant et avec le recul que j'ai aujourd'hui, je me rends compte que je l'aimais déjà depuis bien longtemps… je crois même que je l'aimais déjà avant leur mariage… mais je m'étais voilé la face…moi, amoureux… jamais je n'y avais pensé…j'avais toujours utilisé les femmes comme des objets… ce n'est pas brillant, mais c'est la vérité… alors, là, je me découvrais des sentiments nouveaux, des émotions que je ne connaissaient pas… la voir pleurer me déchirait le cœur… mais je n'ai rien laissé paraître… je l'ai consolé, comme le fait un ami… et tout est rentré dans l'ordre… du moins pour elle… moi, je devais à présent faire face à ces sentiments que jamais je ne pourrais exprimer… chaque jour je jouais à être un ami parfais… rien n'avait changé en apparence… seul mon cœur me dictait des choses interdites… je me contentais de l'observer… c'est pendant cette période que j'ai pris conscience de sa beauté… il est évident que je l'avais déjà remarqué, mais là, je la redécouvrais sous un jour différent… dans un regard différent… celui de l'amour… je la regardais dès que l'occasion se présentait… la beauté de ses cheveux… la douceur de son sourire… l'intensité de son regard… sa démarche gracieuse… l'agilité se ses mains… je redécouvrais tout… et je l'aimais de plus en plus… tout en me détestant davantage… car je me surprenais à en vouloir à Derek… je lui en voulais de l'avoir… j'étais jaloux lorsque je les voyais ensemble… chaque geste qu'il avait envers elle me rendais fou… mais je ne pouvais rien faire… ils étaient marié… alors je faisais comme si rien n'avait changé…

Puis les années ont passées, j'ai plus ou moins réussis à mettre tout cela de côté… j'avais enfouis mes sentiments au plus profond de moi… après tout, ils formaient un couple tellement uni que je ne pouvais, ni ne voulais tenter quoi que ce soit… cependant, plus les années passées, plus Derek semblait prendre de la distance… il était absorbait par son travail… il en oubliait Addison, qui se retrouvait souvent seule… elle m'en parlait souvent, son mari lui manquait… elle voulait fonder une famille, il n'avait soif que de réussite professionnel… il rentrait souvent tard le soir et partait tôt le matin… ils ne passaient que quelques minutes ensemble ou ne parlaient que de travail… Derek ne se rendait compte de rien… Addison en souffrait… je le voyais bien… je me suis montré très présent auprès d'elle… pour la soutenir… en tant qu'ami… mais tout ces moments passés en sa compagnie n'ont fait que réveiller mes sentiments, revenant plus fort que jamais… elle semblait retrouver le sourire en ma présence… nous étions devenu de très bon amis…mais un soir tout a basculé… je n'avais pas prévu ce qui allait se passer… mais c'est arrivé… Derek était absent encore une fois pour une intervention de dernière minute… Addison se retrouvait de nouveau seule… je suis resté lui tenir compagnie… et de fil en aiguille… son regard sur moi a changé… j'ai su ce qui se passerait en voyant son regard mais je n'ai pas résisté… j'en avais envie depuis tellement longtemps… je me souvient de ce premier baiser échangé avec elle… un baiser passionné… c'est ce soir là que j'ai découvert avec délice chaque parcelle de son corps… cette nuit d 'amour a été la plus mémorable de toute ma vie… et pourtant, Dieu sait combien de femmes j'ai connu… mais avec Addie, c'était différent… ce n'était pas seulement une attirance physique… c'était bien plus fort que çà… malheureusement, Derek est rentré plus tôt que prévu… il nous a surprit… Addie était paniquée… moi, j'ai filé le plus vite possible… je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé entre eux cette nuit là… tout ce que je sais, c'est que Derek est partit dans la nuit… quand j'ai appelé Addie au petit matin, elle était en pleurs… j'ai été la consoler… elle était effondrée… nous avons espéré son retour pendant toute la semaine qui a suivie… mais il n'est jamais revenu… et Addie et moi, pendant ce temps, nous nous rapprochions davantage… à quel point que nous avons fini par nous mettre ensemble… je me réveillais chaque matin à ses côtés… c'était le rêve… jamais je n'aurais pensé pouvoir être heureux à ce point… elle irradiait ma vie… chaque moment passé en sa compagnie était unique… çà a duré 2 mois… 2 mois de bonheur parfais… enfin pour moi… Addie n'avait pas oubliée Derek… et je m'en suis rendu compte… un jour, elle m'a dit que s'était fini… qu'elle devait sauver son mariage… qu'elle devait retrouver Derek… elle m'a brisé le cœur… l'amour, quel sentiment horrible… j'ai attendu seul, pendant des mois… j'ai attendu qu'elle reviennes… je savais que Derek avait une aventure avec une interne nommée Meredith… Addie l'avait trahi… et moi aussi… Derek ne pardonne pas facilement… alors j'ai attendu… mais l'attente ce faisait de plus en plus longue… de plus en plus difficile… elle me manquais tellement… çà en devenait horriblement douloureux… j'ai donc pris l'avion jusque Seattle… hum… Seattle… ville merdique où la pluie domine… mais que ne ferais-je pas pour Addie?… arrivé à l'hôpital, j'ai rapidement trouvé Derek… ou du moins son poing… douloureux contact avec mon meilleur ami… puis quelques temps après j'ai vu Addie… ils étaient de nouveau ensemble… mon cœur en rata quelques battements… cependant s'était voué à l'échec… Derek s'était éprit de cette petite Meredith… et Addie se voilait la face… elle voulait croire qu'il l'aimait encore, mais elle se faisait plus de mal qu'autre chose… mais elle est persévérante alors elle y croit jusqu'au bout… je suis donc repartis… je l'aimais mais je ne pouvais la forcer à en faire autant… elle devait d'abords accepter l'échec de son mariage… j'ai donc essayé de reprendre ma vie… sans elle… sans lui… New York n'était plus pareil sans eux… sans notre complicité… je m'ennuyais d'eux… et surtout d'elle… j'ai donc accepté un poste au Seattle Grace Hôpital quelques temps après… mes amis ne m'ont pas accueillit à bras ouvert comme je l'espérais… Derek m'en voulait toujours… et Addie me prenait pour responsable de l'échec de son mariage… mais moi j'étais heureux d'apprendre qu'ils n'étaient plus ensemble… enfin plus ou moins… Derek avait trompé Addie avec Meredith… scénario prévisible qu'Addie refusait de voir… elle en souffrait… l'échec de son mariage la rongeait… et quand elle va mal, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être à ses côtés… nous avons finis dans sa chambre d'hôtel… et une fois de plus, Derek est arrivé quand j'étais pratiquement nu… situation qui aurait pu être comique si elle n'était pas tout simplement tragique… et une fois de plus Derek est repartit blessé… Addie a regrettait cette aventure… je n'ai cessé de lui dire mes sentiments… elle n'y a pas cru… elle m'a avouée avoir connaissance des aventures que j'avais eut à New York pendant les deux mois merveilleux passés ensemble… et oui, que voulez-vous? Quand on a toujours vécu comme cela, comment changer du jour au lendemain?… je n'ai pas su résister à toutes ces jolies filles… je le regrette aujourd'hui… parce que je me rends compte que la seule qui compte à mes yeux ne veux plus de moi… je l'ai cherché, c'est vrai… je n'aurais pas dû jouer avec le feu… je m'y suis brûlé le cœur…Addie ne voulait plus de moi… je m'y suis fais… mais je n'ai jamais cessé de lui rappeler que j'étais là, si elle changeait d'avis… nous nous sommes retrouvés quelques fois, pour une nuit d'amour après une journée difficile… des soirs où Addie, se sentant affreusement seule, faisait appel à moi… je savais que se ne serait que pour une nuit et que le lendemain nous redeviendrions des amis et rien de plus… mais comment résister à une femme comme elle?… c'est impossible… alors, à chaque fois, je répondais présent… quitte à en souffrir le lendemain… puis, avec le temps, ces nuits de retrouvailles ont disparues… nous étions devenus que de simple amis… même si de mon côté, mon cœur débordait toujours d'amour pour elle…

Puis un jour, après un accident de ferry, Meredith est passée très près de la mort… Derek était au petit soin pour elle… Addison l'observait… elle m'a avoué ne jamais l'avoir vu dans cet état, même pour elle… je lui ai répondu que je l'aimais toujours… je m'attendais à son refus, comme d'habitude… mais ce ne fut pas le cas… jamais j'aurais pu prévoir sa réaction… elle m'a proposée un pacte… 60 jours sans sexe… 60 jours pour lui prouver que j'étais sincère… j'ai accepté évidemment… que ne ferais-je pas pour ses beaux yeux?… les jours ont défilaient… aussi pénible fut ce pacte, j'étais impatient… impatient de la tenir dans mes bras de nouveau… je ne referais pas les erreurs passées… Addie me suffisais amplement… les autres femmes paraissaient fade à côté d'elle… mais un jour, quelque chose m 'a interloqué… j'ai vu Addie sortir d'une salle de repos… suivie d'Alex Karev… ils étaient confus et un temps soit peu débraillés… j'ai tout de suite deviné ce qui s'était passé… elle avait brisé le pacte… elle avait couchée avec ce crétin… Alex Karev, interne arrogant et fier… prêt à me cirer les pompes dès le premier jour où je l'ai vu… je l'ai vite fais déchanter ce gamin… je l'ai traité comme mon larbin… et maintenant je ne le regrette pas… cet abruti vient de briser mon avenir heureux dont je rêvais… ne sachant pas vraiment ce qui se passait entre eux, j'ai préféré faire un choix… j'aimais tellement Addison que je me devais de la rendre heureuse… parce qu'elle le mérite… j'ai tenté ma chance et j'ai échoué… elle en a souffert… et si cet Alex pouvait la rendre heureuse?… je me devais de la laisser… pour son bien… j'ai donc pris les devant… j'ai dis à Addie que je n'avais pas respecté le pacte… que j'avais couché avec une autre… je l'ai déçu… je l'ai vu dans son regard… j'ai mentis… il est évident que je ne désirais qu'elle… j'ai eut l'impression que mon cœur allait imploser… j'ai eut envie de lui crier que je mentais, que je ne désirais qu'elle… mais je n'ai rien fait… je la croyais avec cet interne… maintenant je me dis que je n'aurais peut-être pas dû… peu de temps après, elle est partie… comme çà, sans rien dire… c'est le chef qui nous a dit qu'elle était à Los Angeles pour quelques jours… qu'allait-elle faire là-bas?… probablement voir des amis, selon Derek… son absence m'a énormément fais douter… avais-je bien fais de lui mentir?… je ne sais toujours pas si s'était le bon choix… je me suis demandé aussi ce que Karev avait pu lui faire pour qu'elle parte comme çà… ces quelques jours ont durés une éternité… ma vie a reprit un sens au moment où je l'ai vu au détour d'un couloir de l'hôpital… toujours aussi belle… mais une pointe de tristesse éclairait ses yeux… j'ai essayais d'en savoir davantage… je l'ai questionné à propos de son séjour à Los Angeles… elle ne m'a pas offert les réponses à mes questions… je suis resté dans l'ignorance… bien que j'ai remarqué que quelque chose lui était arrivé à LA… puis le quotidien a repris… jusqu'au mariage du Dr Burke et de Yang… l'interne la plus bosseuse que je connaisse… prête à tout pour réussir… finalement ce mariage ne s'est pas fait… peu importe… moi, tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'Addie était magnifique, comme d'habitude vous allez me dire… que voulez-vous, j'en suis dingue!… tout aurez pu reprendre comme avant… bien que ce soit extrêmement difficile de la voir tout les jours sans pouvoir n'être plus qu'un ami… mais tout bascula… Addie annonça un matin qu'elle avait acceptée un poste à Los Angeles… elle quitterait le Seattle Grace dans quelques semaines, le temps que le chef lui trouve un remplaçant… bien qu'il est impossible de remplacer Addie… c'est la meilleure dans son domaine… et le chef savait pertinemment que ce serait extrêmement compliqué de trouver quelqu'un digne de son poste… cependant il avait accepté son départ… elle s'en irait… elle nous laisserait… elle me laissera… quel choc cette annonce… j'ai cru que j'allais faire une attaque quand elle nous l'a apprit… mais elle semblait tellement heureuse de ce choix, que je me devais de la soutenir… comme toujours… ce changement dans sa vie semblait lui avoir redonner le sourire… ce sourire que j'aime tant… ces dernières semaines passées auprès d'elle ont défilées à une vitesse folles… Webber avait trouvé un remplaçant au bout de 3 semaines… Addie s'en irait dans une semaine, le temps de transmettre ses dossiers au nouveau venu… 2 jours avant son départ, j'ai eut une petite conversation avec elle… je ne voulais pas la laisser partir sans lui dire bonne chance… sans lui dire que je penserais à elle… elle m'a avouée être toute excitée à l'idée de changer de vie… elle m'a promis de me donner de ses nouvelles régulièrement… c'était une discussion très amicale… bien que j'avais l'impression de lui faire mes adieux… l'impression que jamais je ne reverrais ses magnifiques yeux azurs… et nous voilà… aujourd'hui… jour de son départ… jour sombre à mes yeux… le dernier à croiser son sourire au détour d'un couloir… mais je fais avec… je n'ai pas le choix… elle a déjà saluée tout le monde… je n'ai pas étais me joindre à eux… je ne voulais pas lui dire au revoir comme si jamais je ne la reverrais… ce serait trop pénible… alors je suis là… dans cet ascenseur… j'ai préféré me tenir à l'écart de tout cela… elle doit déjà être partie à présent… et moi je suis là… à remémorer chaque souvenir en sa compagnie… bon ou mauvais, peu importe… chaque minute à ses côtés… chaque sourire qui illumine son visage… je veux tout garder en mémoire… mais je dois revenir à la réalité… aussi cruelle soit-elle… l'ascenseur arrive à destination, je dois retourner bosser… et pourtant, je ne bouge pas d'un poils lorsque les portes s'ouvrent… je crois rêver… c'est elle qui entre dans l'ascenseur… elle me sourit… je fond…

_ Addison: « Salut »

_ Mark: « Je te croyais partie »

_ Addison: « Je devrais… j'ai pris un peu de retard »

_ Mark: « Ouais, mais tu ne pouvais pas partir sans dire au revoir à tout le monde »

_ Addison: « Exact… et je ne voulais pas partir sans te dire au revoir… tu n'es pas venu tout à l'heure »

_ Mark: « Non… je n'arriverais pas à te faire mes adieux Addie »

_ Addison: « Arrête, ce ne sont pas des adieux… on se reverra! »

_ Mark: « Çà c'est ce que l'on dit et finalement on a jamais le temps pour se voir »

_ Addison: « C'est vrai que l'on manquera sûrement de temps mais je te promet qu'on se reverra »

_ Mark: « Je pourrais toujours venir te voir à Los Angeles! »

Elle rit… j'adore l'entendre rire… ce son est le plus précieux à mes oreilles…

_Mark: « Je prends çà pour un oui »

_ Addison: « Pourquoi pas!… »

Les portes s'ouvrent… maudites portes qui mettent fin aux derniers instants en sa présence…

_ Addison: « Bon… je vais y aller »

_ Mark: « Oui… c'est l'heure du grand départ… je te souhaite beaucoup de bonheur Addie… tu le mérites »

_ Addison: « Merci, Mark… c'est très gentils de ta part… »

Elle me regarde… ce regard… ses yeux… jamais je ne veux oublier cet instant précis où nos yeux plongent les uns dans les autres…

_ Mark: « Aller, vas-y, tu vas rater ton avion »

_ Addison: « Oui… »

Elle s'approche de moi… qu'est-ce qu'elle fait?… elle ne me lâche pas du regard… elle me caresse la joue… j'en ai des frissons dans le dos… oh mon dieu! Le contact de ses lèvres, quelle sensation merveilleuse… elle m'embrasse… je crois rêver mais c'est bien réel… elle m'offre un baiser d'adieux… un baiser tendre et passionné à la fois… puis elle se détache de moi… j'en suis encore tout bouleversé… je ne m'y attendais pas…

_ Addison: « Au revoir Mark »

Ça y est, elle s'éloigne… je regarde la femme de ma vie s'en aller… sa belle chevelure rousse disparaît… çà y est, c'est fini… je ne l'a reverrais plus… mais je garderais à jamais ce dernier baiser en mémoire… l'un des plus merveilleux qu'elle m'est offert… je réalise en cet instant l'ampleur de mes sentiments à son égard… cette femme m'a envoûtée.. moi qui est tout fait pour échapper à ce sentiment destructeur, je m'y suis laissé prendre… bien plus que je ne l'aurais cru… je connais à présent la faiblesse de l'amour… mais je ne m'y laisserais plus prendre… de toute façon jamais je ne pourrais aimer autant… Addie sera toujours la femme de ma vie… bien que cela soit impossible entre nous… l'amour est un sentiment merveilleux et tragique à la fois… j'ai mal… mes membres ne répondent plus… ma vie semble avoir perdu tout sens… je n'ai plus envie de rien… je suis simplement là, dans cet ascenseur… terriblement mal… mon cœur saigne… je l'aime, et bien que cela soit extrêmement douloureux, je remercie le ciel de m'avoir permis d'aimer… je remercie le seigneur d'avoir mis cette femme sur mon chemin… l'amour fait mal mais vaut le coup d'être vécu… j'en suis sûr maintenant;


End file.
